An Uneasy Meeting
An Uneasy Meeting '''was a virtual representation of one of Ezio Auditore da Firenze's genetic memories, relived by Desmond Miles in 2012 through the Animus. Description Having saved Prince Suleiman I from the Byzantines, Ezio Auditore changed back to his Assassin robes and met with the prince. Dialogue Ezio and Suleiman met each other. * '''Suleiman: I have arranged a meeting with my uncle Ahmet and the Janissary captain, Tarik Barleti. The Janissaries are loyal to my grandfather, but they have lately become angry over his choice of the next Sultan. * Ezio: Your uncle. * Suleiman: Exactly. The Janissaries prefer my father, Selim. * Ezio: You are in a tough spot. But how do the Byzantines fit into this? * Suleiman: I had hoped you might know. Would you be willing to help me find out? * Ezio: I am tracking them myself. I can help you as long as our interests run parallel. * Suleiman: I will take what I can get. There is a hatch at the top of that tower which leads to a secret room. Go there, wait, and watch.\ Ezio made his way to the tower, found the secret room and spied on the meeting. * Ahmet: Heed my nephew, Tarik. Your incompetence borders on treason. And to think that today our Janissaries were outshone by an Italian lute player! Preposterous! * Tarik: An inexcusable failing, efendim (your grace). I will conduct a full investigation. * Suleiman: I will conduct the investigation, Tarik. For reasons that should be obvious. * Tarik: Evet, Shehzadem. (Yes, Prince). You have your father's wisdom. * Suleiman: And his impatience. Suleiman turned to his uncle. * Suleiman: Uncle, I am relieved to see you safe. * Ahmet: Likewise, Suleiman. Allah's emanet olun. (May God protect you.) Suleiman left the room. * Ahmet: Tarik Bey (Lord Tarik)... a word? What was the purpose of this attack, I wonder? To make me look weak? An ineffective steward of this city? If you had a hand in this mess, Tarik, you have made a grave mistake. My father has chosen me as the next Sultan, not my brother. * Tarik: Ahmet, I am not depraved enough to imagine the conspiracy you accuse me of. * Ahmet: What have I done to earn such contempt from the Janissaries? What has my brother done for you that I have not? * Tarik: May I speak freely? * Ahmet: You'd better. * Tarik: You are weak, Ahmet. Pensive in times of war and restless in times of peace. You lack passion for the traditions of the ghazi (holy warriors), yet you speak of fraternity in the company of infidels. You would make a decent philosopher, Ahmet, but you will be a poor Sultan. * Ahmet: You may show yourself out. Suleiman joined Ezio in the secret room. * Suleiman: Quite a family, eh? * Ezio: Your uncle lacks sway over the men he will soon command. * Suleiman: Tarik is a hard man, proud and capable but ambitious. And he admires my father greatly. * Ezio: But he failed to secure this palace against a Byzantine invasion. That alone is worth our attention. * Suleiman: Precisely. * Ezio: Where should we begin? * Suleiman: For now, keep an eye on Tarik and his Janissaries. They spend much of their free time in and around the Bazaar. * Ezio: I will start there when I can. Outcome Ezio oversaw the meeting and learned about the relations within the Sultan's family. He and Suleiman then started their investigation on Tarik and his Janissaries. Gallery Uneasy_meeting_1.png|Suleiman requesting Ezio's help Uneasy_meeting_4.png|Tarik angering Ahmet References * Assassin's Creed: Revelations